Boundaries between Love and Dreams
by Funarialmaiden
Summary: Mint is forced to marry West Heaven's finest Prince in order to unify West and East Heaven Kingdom. However, the gang were sent an invitation and were invited to Mint's wedding. Will Mint overcome this wedding to get to her goal, or will she deny the whole thing, the fact that her freedom is at stake!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own any Threads of Fate stuff. That is all! C:

Author's Note- Hey everyone! Sorry that I have made Carona's Midnight magic into a two year lazy-hiatus. For that, I am creating a new critical Threads of Fate story that I am willing to make for a long time, which has to do with the big bad princess Mint and her lovely kingdom of East Heaven. My determination of finishing this story and the rest of my other list will be all completed by the end of 2012. So be sure to give me a slap in a face as a reminder to get my gear going! I kind of regretted how I abandoned all of my stories that aren't even finished yet [with a few of my fans…]. Anyways, enjoy my story! Also, be sure to review too! I just love to see your opinion on my writing.

Heehee, be glad that I'm making this story. I'm supposed to finish my journalism homework and turn it in today but… I made this story for you Threads of Fate fans.

Summary- Rue and all the other people are invited to Mint's wedding in East Heaven Kingdom. However, reuniting with the West and East Heaven is pretty much a problem when Mint suddenly have a distress problem between freedom of seeing her friends again or to stay forever looking out to her future husband...

It is basically a Threads of Fate pairing saga that heavily involves around Rue and Mint. It also involves other people such as Maya, Duke and all the other characters being paired up as well. Chapter I will start out short as ever. Also, chapter one may be short, but at least the story will tell you the main details of the story.

* * *

**~ * ~ Chapter I- The Finest Prince ~ * ~**

It was yet another peaceful afternoon in East Heaven Kingdom. Mint is sleeping on her messy bed with her silky blanket drooping on the checkered tiles while she was wearing her favorite pajamas, which is colored mismatched. She turned and groaned, having sleep with an empty stomach since she have not ate since dinner. Not to mention she has to do chores around the kingdom that was strictly ordered by her father to raise her as a strong responsible princess.

Mint turned once again as she mumbled from her sleep, "…zzzzzzzzz…zzzwhy me…"

Suddenly, the door slammed wide open. Mint jolted up and saw her younger sister Maya.

"My dear sister, father is calling us for very important news downstairs."

Mint rolled her eyes and covered herself with a blanket, "No way! If he wants me to help him massage his greasy neck again, then you do it. You're his favorite massager."

"Dear gracious! That has nothing to do with anything! How will you fulfill your duty as a princess when you are not up to a small simple task of going downstairs?" she said as Maya jerked the covers out, revealing a pouty Mint.

Maya then turned her back on her older sister. "Well I guess the entire banquet is all to myself then. It's a shame to miss out on a big giant feast filled with luxurious food and many positive critics from the royal counselors. Goodbye then."

Mint immediately sat up and ran to the door. "Hold it! Did you say big feast?!"

Maya laughed as she shut the door, making Mint hurting herself as she slammed herself against the door. She sat up, rubbing the pain from her nose. She growled in anger for having a rude awakening, especially from her younger sister Maya. "Dammit Maya you [expletive]! You are sooooo dead! Oww…"

* * *

**~ X ~ Dining Room ~ X ~**

The warrior princess slid down the stair rails and ran through the long oriental hallways with an angry look. "She better not eat the entire feast all to herself! If she did not leave leftovers for me, she is sooo deaddd!" she shouted to herself.

Mint burst open the door with her signature kick, as usual. Instead of walking in and immediately taking several plates on the table, she took a step back and saw a whole bunch of people on the table she had never seen before. One of them was sitting on Mint's seat, gobbling up the entire plate that was supposed to be for her.

Everyone looked at Mint with raised eyebrows. One of them choked on a piece of noodle from his plate full of chow mein.

"Ah, looks like all of my people are all here now. Mint, take a seat right next to your younger sister," East Heaven's King said with a smile.

Mint walked casually to the dining table, eyeing on the people who are dressed with royal outfits. Some of the men laughed at Mint from her awkward appearance as she is still dressed with her pajamas. Gramps gulped and look at his angry grandchild making bitter faces at the royal consolers.

She sat down right next to Maya, which she is giggling. Mint growled at her as Maya shut her mouth and continued eating her food.

"Maya! You are so toast when dinner is over!" Maya's older sister whispered vehemently. Maya replied back by sticking out her tongue at her and continued eating.

The East Heaven King smiled at his daughters and starred across the table. "Ah, it seems that almost everyone is here. Now we need the royal highness and his son."

"They should be here any minute," the high counselor of West Heaven said to the King, looking at his watch. The other royal men continued to stare at the East Heaven's lovely daughters with mixed emotions as they eat the food. Others gawked at Mint savagely ate her first giant plate.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xox

Several minutes passed by as everyone is enjoying the banquet. Mint burped and put her bare feet at the table and rocked the chair.

"Ahhhh, I feel great! The best part is that every pot of food does not contain any pumpkins!" Mint said happily as she burped loudly. Some of the Western Heaven's men smiled at her casual personality.

"Princess, put your feet down this instant!" Gramps said, running towards the princess.

"Relax! This is what I usually do after a good meal. Chill out, would you Gramps?"

Gramps sighed. "Even after 2 years, you haven't changed one bit!" He turned to his king, "See your highness? Your daughter is still lazy as ever!"

"Ohohohoho! Your highness has forty-two gold statues of him? I must say, that is quite impressive! Even I cannot keep up with that accounting number!" The East Heaven King said to the West Heaven counselor, completely ignoring Gramps. He turned to the wall at the corner and head bang onto the wall, tears coming out from his eyes from being completely ignored by his King. Mint looked at Gramps and shrugged at his depression.

"By the way Maya, how come these weirdoes have come here into the kingdom? Do they want something or what?" Mint whispered.

Maya put down her fork and turned to Mint, "Apparently West Heaven Kingdom is offering East Heaven a peace treaty. You know how Father desires his country to ally with the Western country, right? Over the years, our country and theirs have been enemies for generation after generation."

"…"

"And… Mint? Mint? Are you listening to me?" Maya asked. She went closer to her sister and heard her mumbling.

"Heheheh… but if the country reunites… then East Heaven Kingdom will be ten times powerful as it usually is! And then after that I shall get my wo-"

"No way! You are not planning for world conquest again! Remember the last time you almost achieve the sacred [relic]? I almost have a heart attack back there! Literally!" Maya shouted, making Mint jumped up. A few men looked at the two girls and continued back what they are doing.

"Oh yeah?! If you were in my shoes, you would think the same thing!" Mint shouted back at her, standing up.

"For Heavens sake! Nobody would want to think about your selfish dreams! Your idiotic dreams may destroy the entire world!"

"What was that you [expletive]?! That's it, you are soooo dead! You hear me?! D-E-A-D!" she shouted at Maya, getting the royal men attention.

Maya laughed at her older sister and stood up. "Dead? Hmm… where are your dual halos, my dear sister?"

"It's right here you dumb butt!... Huh?" Mint turned to her back and noticed that the Dual Halos were not there. Mints arms scrambled at her back, looked down under the table and looked at made a nervous laugh to Maya.

"I'll be right back!" Mint said and ran to the door.

"Tsk tsk tsk. You should have come prepared before you set foot on the dining room," Maya said and giggled. The young East Heaven princess readied her book of Cosmos as many of the men looked at her.

Mint turned to Maya and pointed at her, "HEY! I'm not even ready yet!"

"Not quite. This is not an automatic duel; it is called first-come-first-serve!" Maya shouted as she summoned three giant pumpkins. Mint gasp in horror as she ran at the hallways for her dear life.

* * *

**~ x ~ At the hallways ~ x ~**

Mint turned her head and saw three of the pumpkins still chasing her. One of them tried to attack her, but luckily Mint was swift to dodge it.

One of the pumpkins tackled her onto the floor with a mischievous face. Furious, Mint rolled her body aside and kicked the giant pumpkin out of frustration. She then kept running while starring at the ground. "UNGH! This is such an embarrassing day already… MAYAAAA! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!"

Suddenly, while not looking where she is running, Mint accidentally tackled someone as the two both fell onto the floor. "Ahh… ouch…" Mint whimpered in pain and noticed she was on top of someone. Mint gasped and scrambled herself to sit up as she viewed a pretty young man on the ground.

She could not be more amazed to see a gorgeous looking man with short mocha colored hair hinted with fainted gold. He is wearing a Victorian prince outfit; ruffles covering his toned chest. His golden shoulder pads gave off a wonder

The young boy conscious stirred and slowly sat up to see a close up to Mint. Unfortunately, Mint stormed off in a blink of an eye as three more the pumpkins continued to chase after the poor princess.

"Aghh… my head…"

"Leon! Are you alright, my boy? I suddenly saw a crazy young woman ran past me and tackled me down with my dessert," the West Heaven King said, looking at the fallen shortcake at the ground. "Arghh… my head… yes father. I am fine, thank you," Leon said, picking up his royal crown. He sighed and continued walking towards the dining room. "Geez, East Heaven Kingdom has some crazy things running all over the place. First I see Pollywogs and then a girl with evil pumpkins chasing her. However…" Leon turned back at the hallway, "she does seem cute."

* * *

~ x ~ Back at the dining room ~ x ~

"Maya? Where is Mint? She just missed the Peace treaty speech from King Albert" East Heaven's King asked. Maya shrugged while she is re-reading the pages of her book of Cosmos.

"Your humble custody made my men look relaxed and happy. I thank you, Maximillion," West Heaven's King Albert said to the East Heaven King with a smile.

He laughed and patted his friend's shoulders, "Hahaha! It is not a big deal! Thank my daughters for them putting up a wonderful show to entertain your men."

Maya sighed and rolled her eyes. "Father, it is not a show. Mint started making all the drama."

"Ah, I see. So Leon, did any of Maximillion's wondrous daughters catch your eye?" King Albert said, elbowing his son.

"Daughters? I only see one, which is that boring-looking girl over there. She is not the woman that catches my attention," Leon said with a nonchalant tone. King Albert and his men exchanged looks and made a nervous laugh. Maya's eye twitched when the prince called her boring. She glared at him for a moment and resumed reading her book of cosmos.

Suddenly, the door burst open, revealing none other than Mint. Her long vermillion hair was neatly tied up into two pig tails, swaying left and right; not to mention that she is dressed onto her casual purple princess garments.

"Hey Maya! Here's your stupid pumpkin back!" Mint shouted. Leon ducked as Mint threw the giant pumpkin onto Maya and hitted her face. The young princess fell backwards from her chair and glared at Mint, whom her older sister is whistling happily as she twirls one of her dual halos around. Both King Maximillion and Albert took a step back, including the other men.

"Ungh! That's it! If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you will get!" Maya said as she readied her book of cosmos.

Mint flipped her hair and cracked her neck, "Bring it on, you pumpkin devil! Its time I give you a sibling smack-in-the-face with my magic!"

Both of the sisters charged up their attack as the room radiates with heavy magical power.

"This is horrifying! Hey you, do something to stop this nonsense!" Albert said to Gramps. However, Gramps laid down on the floor for overexerting himself for banging his head too hard and caused him to faint, leaving a red mark on his forehead. King Albert hugged Maximillion cried about his last hopes of his existence.

Suddenly, Prince Leon went to Middle and grabbed Mint's wrist. Mint gasped as she canceled out her attack.

"I have seen you from earlier! You are Mint, daughter of King Maximillion, yes? I am truly humble to meet by your acquaintance," Leon bowed and kissed Mint by the hand. Everyone gasped, including Mint.

Maya lowered her book and took a step back from both Leon and Mint. "This is impossible! How could anyone be so courteous towards my dear sister?! I… must be dreaming. Dreaming a horrible nightmare…"

King Albert and Maxmillion smiled at each other. "This is truly magnificent! It seems my son grown a liking to your daughter Mint."

"Err yes… I believe so. I thought he would choose my other daughter Maya. But it seems the tables have turned my guess, I suppose," King Maximillion replied, scratching the back of his fat neck. Most of the men sighed in disappointment, giving 1000g to the winning people who chose Mint as their bet.

The soldier pat the West Heaven's royal counselor's back, "Golly! And here I thought choosing Princess Mint was just a joke! Sorry Bob, but it looks like all of your paycheck is mine."

"Ugh. Next time choose an easier bet that makes the results predictable to choose," Bob groaned, giving his paycheck that contains 100000g.

Mint looked at her Father and made a nervous smile. "Umm… what the heck is going on here? What do you guys mean by choosing the right woman? Is there something I missed out while I was gone or what?"

"Oh, you haven't heard, princess Mint?" Leon said as he let go of Mint's hand. "Naive as ever I see."

"Who are you calling naïve?!" the eldest Princess replied, glaring at him. She could hear her younger sister giggling at the background.

"Please, excuse my rudeness. Let me explain: As all of the other regions of Heaven Kingdom, there is a rule of offering a peace treaty. One is either marrying the princesses or princes, which is yet the easiest peace treaty of all. If one kingdom does not have a child, then the obligation of offering a peace treaty is going to be a challenge."

"Couldn't you just offer a peace treaty by signing a peace of paper or something?" Mint asked, a bit confused of how the peace system works.

Leon shook his head. "No. It is not critically strong enough to just sign a paper and immediately ally with the country. Over the past generation, both East and West Heaven have broken the peace contract over a dozen times, so it is definitely out of the option. Marrying the ruler's children is effective and simpler. It is like saying, marry one of the supreme ruler's children and we will all be a big happy family as country to country. For instance, if I marry you Mint, then you and I will be the center connection of the peace treaty. After all, marrying you will be an easier way of taking the title as King and Queen."

"King and… Queen?" Mint said slowly. She turned her back on Leon and twirled her dual halos around, thinking of the situation she is in. King Maximillion and Albert smiled at each other and went to their children.

"Yes, my dear Mint. You see, I am retiring my position as East Heaven's ruler. I will either pass it onto you if you marry West Heaven's finest prince of all. However, I may advise you to not neglect your duty as Queen, or else the kingdom may fall," King Maximillion advised to Mint with a hug. Mint found herself speechless as she stared at the prince.

"…"

Suddenly, Mint ran to Maya and point at her, "In your face Maya! You said you are going to be the next ruler of East Heaven, eh? Think again, little girl! HUAH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

Maya kneeled down the floor, feeling defeated by her evil eldest sister. "I have trained to be a responsible Queen and it is all for naught… for naught… ugh…" She looked at Mint angrily with teary eyes and immediately exited the dining table.

Leon walk towards Mint and smiled at her, "so what will it be, my Queen?" He bowed to her and took her small hand, "Will you, Princess Mint, considered to marry—"

"NO. It is automatically set that once the Prince have chosen his girl, it is automatically an arranged-marriage," King Albert stated happily. Prince Leon stood up and sighed as Mint shrugged at West Heaven's supreme ruler. King Maximillion laughed at his friend.

"Ahhhh problem solved! Now King Albert, let us drink the day away! Hahaheeee!" King Maximillion said, offering a bottle of Gudon wine.

"Yeah well, this is getting rather odd to cut out my dramatic propose, father!"

"Odd?! Hahahaa! It is not odd, it is a matter of getting straight to the point, my son! Now let us all drink for celebration!" King Albert shouted happily and raised his wine up. The other royal men cheered and celebrated with the two East and West Kings.

"Geez, old man. Anyways Mint, why don't you show me around the castle?" Leon said and turned to her. However, Mint exited the room before he even notice she was gone.

"My boy! Do not ask a lady to show her around the kingdom! Stay here and drink like the rest of us!" King Albert said with a roaring laughter. Leon rolled his eyes and sat on the table, drinking a little bit of wine.

* * *

**~ x ~ In Mint's room ~ x ~**

Mint slammed her body on the bed and giggled to herself, thinking of the conversation from earlier.

"A Queen! Queen! Me! I can't believe that hunky-looking prince chose me over Maya for me to marry," Mint said with a laugh. But then, her laughter died down when she looked out at the window. The afternoon Valencia skies have merged upon the purple skies, which Mint could see a few stars appearing at this hour.

"But after I take title as the Queen of East Heaven Kingdom, I will not be able to go outside often…"

Silence have filled the atmosphere, but not for long. Mint suddenly burst into laughter.

"Whatever! If I'm ever bored, I'll just runaway like I used to," she said, giggling. As soon she turned over her body away from the window, she saw a worn-out picture lying on the floor.

"Hmm, I could've sworn that wasn't on the floor earlier." Mint sat up from her bed and picked up the picture.

"Taken by Graham? Who could this be?" Mint slowly turned over the worn-out picture to see….

… a photo from two years ago from her adventure. Her eyes widen for a moment when she first saw the picture. She sees everyone in the picture that brought out many flashbacks from the past.

She laughed when she saw a picture of Belle giving an uppercut of Duke, dressed in a star suit. Mint also giggled when she sees Rod giving a kiss to Mira's hand as Klaus gave an irritated look at him. She also see Prima and Elena giving each other a hug, Fancy Mel teasing Maya by grabbing her hat and finally, Bloody and Smokey on the floor, being tortured by the Pop Purrels.

Everyone looked so happy in this photo, that Mint remembers everything from her past adventure to set forth her journey to search for the [relic].

Mint's vision blurred as she looked at the photo once more, seeing a photo of her and Rue, arm to arm with both of them with big giant smiles with a quote written on the bottom, saying…

_"I will never forget you, Mint. Thank you for everything" -Rue_

* * *

OH MY GOSH! I am finally done with chapter I! I told you it will be short… kinda. Here are some point outs you want to see…

~*~ the worn out picture was taken by Graham at the end before everyone splits their ways.

~*~ Prince Leon is basically a young man who is a few years older than Mint. He is respectful yet rude in some ways. He is also a drinker like his Father, King Albert.

~*~ Story is set out 2 years after the ending.

* * *

Ehh…. School is tomorrow. I'm going to hit the hay. I'm getting headaches for staying up too late. **Anyways, stay tuned for chapter II next week!**

Started- September 3, 2012 afternoon

Finished at- September 4, 2012 1:05 AM

Last song listening to- Dark Cloud 2- Time is changing

Contact- Innocentfate at Deviantart dot com!

**Also, be sure to review!**


	2. Chapter 2- The beginning

Author's note- Hey there everyone! Thanks for viewing chapter I- The Finest Prince! As I look through my last chapter it kind of felt a bit short and lacks a bit of details in it. So today, I'm creating a long chapter that you will enjoy d(^_^)b~ It has some kick-ass action in it too!

I did not get to begin this story since I had a rough day last Friday. But I'm feeling better now and such, thanks to the teachers and my family. I really need to not beat up myself with these witty problems in high school, haha! And… ah well, you can PM me for further stories if you want. But there is no need though! Well, this is October update sooo…

November update- Ohhhh righhhhttt! Happy belated Thanksgiving to you all~! How's your feast? Haha. Sorry I lied about the last chapter. Heehee XD

Thank you ReLiC AnGeL for being the first reviewer for this fanfiction! I really appreciate the feedback~ I hope you enjoy the rest of the chapters later on. But mind the grammar though… I'm still training on that :D

* * *

Chapter II- Catch me, find me…

.

.

The moon rose up from the high mountains that covered the surroundings of East Heaven Empire. The starry sky twinkled brightly as the rays of the full moon lit the country of East Heaven. Prince Leon was walking up the ivory stairs, holding the black onyx rails with a tiresome look. He sighed as he temporarily gave up searching for his future wife, Mint, who ditched him a few hours ago as his Father held him back for a bit of his barbaric celebration of wine.

"Ugh… that is the last time I'll ever be force to drink with Father. Hmph, alcohol-pride my ass! He spewed soy sauce at me, thinking that is Pollywog wine…" the prince mumbled as he sat down at the middle of the stairway, wiping the stain of his royal clothes.

Suddenly, the Prince saw one of his soldiers lying front-flat on the wall, murmuring to himself while making weird laughing noises. Leon slowly wobbled towards him and kicked him to flip on his backside, facing towards his future majesty.

"What the heck are you doing sitting around the hallway? You are supposed to be investigating the entire area!" Prince Leon shouted.

The soldier looked up at him with a goofy face. "Heyyy *hic* Prince Leon! Are you going to look for that crazy brat and do lovey-dovey stuff to her? *hic*"

"I wish. But that's too early to do that to someone I just recently met. I cannot be so hasty to this situation, can't I, Biggs?"

Biggs laughed, not understanding his highness for what he said. "Relaxxx brahh! A good wife equalz *hic* doubling the amount of fortune and popularity *burp* And whenz we get back, the whole kingdom will rejoice for the accomplishmentz you have madezzz! Hahaaa *hic* Righttttt?"

His royal highness kicked him again in the back., making Biggs spew out brown liquids he had drank. "That is not what I am sayin', ya nincompoop! Ugh, why am I talking to you when you are drunk out of some soft drink of Fancy Mel's Funge Delish?" he said while taking hte bottle out of Bigg's hands.

"What yer talkin' *hic* about?! This is Pollywog blood!"

The Prince threw the glass out and stepped away from his trusty soldier "… Yuck! East Heaven Kingdom served those kinds of drinks?"

"*hic* C'monnnn your highness! *hic* A grown man like you should *hic* taste all kinds of drinks!"

"No way, I already have a migraine thanks to my idiotic Father and his friends. It is best that I go sleep inside lovely Mint's room and relax than sleeping at the dining table that is full of stench and spilled drinks. Anyways, I'm outta here."

As Leon walked pass Biggs, he suddenly tripped as Biggs grabbed his highness's right leg. The Prince slowly stood up looked at his soldier with an evil look and sighed.

"Let me guess. You want me to stay with you until you fall asleep?"

Biggs drank the last drop of Pollywog blood wine and opened another bottle. "Brahhh! It's time for ya to *hic* know the secrets of being a man and dive in to the forbidden gates of women!"

"Dammit Biggs! I don't need to hear that sort of thing-"

Biggs cut him off as he wrapped his large buff arm around his neck. Prince Leon tried to free himself from his grasp, but gave up as his vision blurred as he smelled the horrid stench of Pollywog blood.

"I think I'm going to throw up…"

"C'mon brahhh! *hic* Without mai advize *hic* about the secrets of knowing women *hic* you're gonna regret it! *wheeze*"

And so, Biggs talks all day long about giving tips about women as poor Prince Leon suffered a heavy case of migraines and the stench of Bigg's breath.

* * *

~ * ~ Maya's Room ~ * ~ 

.

.

.

.

Maya paced back-and-forth around her queen bed while thinking of the situation from earlier. "This is absurd! How can my sister casually recieve the title of getting the throne to the kingdom? The counselor said that she was degraded down to an 'ex-princess'… but… why? I cannot believe that idiotic Prince chose her!"

She stopped and paused a bit.

"Hmm… but I do hate this Prince Leon from calling me 'boring.' Grrrr! Father must cancel off this whole thing and re-think wisely about the situation at hand. There is no telling what will happen if Prince Leon married my dear sister. The whole kingdom is doomed once Mint got the Kingdom under her hands."

"Say that again, you [expletive]!"

Maya gasped and looked at the balcony. She then sighed as she saw Mint's pigtails peeked out from the balcony roof. The young princess went outside and starred at Mint with a blank face.

"I'm up here, you butt-hole!"

"My dearest sister, What are you doing up at the roof at this hour?"

Mint rolled her eyes at Maya and beckoned her hand. "Just come over here and I'll tell ya something."

Maya sighed as she teleported herself right next to Maya, thanks to her trusty book of Cosmos. Mint sighed at her young sister and stood up.

"For once, you need some exercise. Teleporting your way here and other places with that book of cosmos of yours will make you fatter than ever, just like Father."

"At least I won't get scrape myself for climbing up a tree and fall, just like you did recently."

Mint stood up and readied her Dual Halos. "What was that?!"

Maya laughed at her. "Best you lower your voice. It's the middle of night, you know? Anyways, what do you want to tell me at this hour?"

The eldest princess sat down and sighed. The pleasant breeze She took out a worn-out photo and flashed the picture in front of Maya's face. "Remember this?"

Maya took the photo from her hands and examined the picture carefully. "Ah, I remember this! Is this the photo where Gramps was pushed out from the screen from that Pop Purrel tackling him? I can barely see part of his leg sticking out from the photo…"

"Something like that. At least he did not go ape at the Pop Purrels after he accidentally stepped on the poor guys."

Maya laughed at the funny memory and smiled at the photo. "Hmm, it has been 2 years since we saw our friends. I wonder what are they up to lately?"

"It's quite obvious that Klaus is searching up for another the [relic] again. Duke and Belle they are probably doing the same thing, I guess. Overall, I'm not too surprised about what both Klaus and the two treasure lovebirds are doing right now." Maya turned to her eldest sister and looked at her, "Hmm… you seem calm about this. I am guessing that you are going to search for Aeon's [relic] as well once Klaus finds the whereabouts?"

Mint smirked and flipped her hair casually. "Duh! And once Klaus finds out the location of the powerful [relic], the world is all mine for the taking! Haaahaaahaa!"

Maya sighed and rolled her eyes at Mint. "You are so predictable! When are you ever going to give up on that dream of conquering the world? You are going to be the next Queen in line soon in the kingdom…" Maya said with so much disappointment in her tone, wishing that she could reign the throne instead of her sister.

The future queen made an evil laugh and stood up. "But being the queen of East Heaven is not enough than owning the world! Besides, it takes years to unite countries to East Heaven, and the procedures of talking to the sovereigns are so dull and boring. If I get my hands on that [relic], it'll be quick and easy to conquer various countries and continents from around the world. I could care less about the sovereign's stupid discussion about the rules of unifying my kingdom anyway."

"Then conquering more countries equals war. How are you going to take on many armies?"

"Simple," Mint twirled her dual halos around. "I'll defeat them with my magic, of course. Nothing can stand in my way of my dreams!"

Maya starred at Mint with a blank face and sighed. "Well, there is nothing I cannot do from changing your mind. However!" she stood up and readied her trusty weapon. "I'll stop you from trying to get to the [relic]."

"Hmph, be my guest you blubber-butt. I'll toast you like the last time we fought," Mint replied casually with a devious smile.

Both of the Eastern Heaven sisters stood silently, starring at each other as they can hear the wind howling across the rooftop.

"Hey Maya… there's something on your face. OH MY GOSH, is that a slash-mark? !"

Maya gasp and touched her face. "Huh?"

"YAHHHHHH!" Mint suddenly did her signature kick at Maya's face. Maya fell to the ground and slowly stood up, cringing at her sister for pulling such a devious act.

Mint laughed and twirled one of her halos around. "I can't believe you fell for the oldest trick in the book. What now, sis? Also, that's for humiliating me earlier!"

"…"

"Hmm? Cat got your tongue?"

Suddenly, Mint fell onto the ground as a big pumpkin tackled her from above. Maya casually walked up to her older sister, putting on a victory smile. "Look whos talking. Seriously sister, you will never surpass me with my tricks too, ya know. Ughh…" She slowly rubbed her forehead "I felt like I'm having a headache now…"

Mint kicked the pumpkin out of way as it fell at the edge of the roof. Both of the sisters groaned in pain while laying down at the ground. They stared at the beautiful night sky, reflecting its magnificence. A shooting-star passed by.

"Oh, a shooting star! I heard that a meteor shower will appear sometime this week."

Mint sat up while looking at the sky. "Oh boy, that'll be fun."

"Hmm? This is odd for you to not act so thrilled. Meteor showers come around ever 30 years or so."

"Duh. I probably won't see it because I'll be stuck inside this castle with that blasted prince. He's going to be around me if I ever accept his offer to be his queen, princess, whatever. Anyway, I'm not surprised or excited."

Maya's eyes grew with concern as she looked at her. "So… you do not like the prince at all?"

"Like? Hold it, I never have any feelings with him. Hell, he's just another lame-ass pretty-boy who's just a figurehead. I bet that he doesn't have any powers or the guts to take down a monster."

Maya laughed as she sat up. "For once, I agree with you. I do not like the prince nor his father. They might as well make this kingdom a pig-stie place with full of drunkies and other kinds of vulgar people as his royal soldiers. However… I cannot make my judgment on them instantly since we only met them today. I might change my mind in the future… but I hardly doubt it."

"Hmph, if they stained their dirt on this place, they are so going to regret it! It IS my future-kingdom after all, haha!" Mint said with a mischievous laugh. Maya sighed in disbelief, having to hear sister's goal over and over again.

"That's great, I guess. Goodnight, my dearest sister. I'm turning myself in for this night." She said with a tired sigh and teleported back to her room. Mint shrugged and looked at the moon, letting the cold November breeze. She thought of everything of what happened today and groaned.

"If things get worse, I'll run away like last time, search of the [relic] and conquer everyone that stands before me! And then… and then who's boss Maya!" she said loudly. Suddenly, another pumpkin hit her on the head.

"Please do not disturb my beauty sleep, Mint," the pumpkin mimicked the voice of Maya. Mint groaned in pain as she wrestled with the giant pumpkin. "GET OFF OF ME YOU [expletive]!"

* * *

~ * ~ **The next morning**~ * ~

.

.

.

.

The next morning, a handful of high estates and other people were chattering away. Maya scanned the whole place and found neither the sight of her sister nor the prince of West Heaven. King Maximillion yawned and rest his head on King Albert's shoulders.

"Come now, Maximillion! My servants have recently washed this expensive fur coat!"

"Ahh, save me Albert! Why is the room spinning so fast?!" the West Heaven King groaned in pain, rubbing his head. Albert sighed and patted his friend's head, feeling pity for him. Suddenly, two people burst out from the chamber door, revealing no other than Mint and Prince Leon. Both of them were exhausted, apparently.

"Ohmygod I am deeply sorry, Father! I have uhh… a little trouble of waking myself up earlier!"

"Huff…fuhh…. Yeah right! Why the heck were you sleeping on the stairs with so- mphhh!" Mint's mouth was covered by Prince Leon and made a nervous laugh. The estates raised their eyebrows as the two kings laughed at their kids.

"See Albert? They get along just fine," King Albert said with a smile. King Maximillion slowly nodded in agreement with a weak smile and stood up from his throne.

"Today, I, King Maximillion the VIII…"

"IT'S THE IX!" a random soldier shouted out from the background.

"Oh right, I, King Maximillion the IX, shall declare the start of the wedding preparations between his lovely daughter, Maya, and my son, Prince Lion!"

"HEY YOU BLUBBER-BUTT! THAT'S MINT, NOT MAYA!" Mint said angrily, stomping her foot.

"For the last time father, my name is not Lion. It is Leon, remember?"

"Never heard of him before," King Maximillion said, shaking his head.

"Oh dear lord."

"Anyway, that is all. The wedding will take place at the island of Lumeria, which is at the northern continent. Can I sleep now?" King Maximillion turned to his friend. King Albert nodded and stood up and walked up to his daughter. The people began to leave the audience chamber, leaving Mint, Prince Leon, and a few more people.

"My dear Mint, remember to not to escape, go out, give any secret information to sketchy people, send your crazy friends invitations and other whatnot. I'm going to tend Maximillion's poor headache. He seems he had a rough time last night from all that drinking."

"Wha? Shouldn't you be in the same situation as he is? I mean, you're not even a heavy drinker at all," Mint whispered at her Father.

"I have no idea what you are talking about! Now go have fun with your new husband now!" King Albert said with a laugh and pushes her to Prince Leon. Both of their bodies were close, but Mint backed away with a nervous smile.

"Ehhh…sooo…" Mint started off, trying to find the right words. Prince Leon turned to her and went closer to her. "Hmm, what is it?"

"So what island are we going to? Lumeria, right? What is it like there anyway?"

Prince Leon sighed. "Think of it as where all things many cannot afford are all there. It is also a tropical place to relax for the rest of your life, well, not really. In other words, it's a rich lovely island that many people have never heard about."

"Ohh! Do they also have jewels as well?" Mint said, feeling excited of the location she is going to be wed.

"Of course. There is this one jewel that many people have not found. Many past hunters said that there is a hidden Zultanite buried deep in the ruins."

Mint smiled and laughed. "Ohhhhh I just can't wait to find that treasure! Once I do, I can show it off to Maya and make her feel bad, like last time! Heeheheheh…"

"However," Prince Leon wrapped his arms around Mint's neck, "that is not why we are not there for. There are other things that is way beyond better than finding a stupid jewel, and you know what that is."

The princess turned to Prince Leon and managed to slip out from his grasp and took a step back. "Hey you! It's all too sudden to have a wedding… yet. Let me think about this first, would ya?"

Prince Leon chuckled. "I'm afraid not, sweetheart. Our contract is sealed by both our fathers, so it is their control. In fact, I like the way how they set things up. I mean, this is my only chance to ever get to know you within this hour."

Mint felt a bit uncomfortable by his presence. It felt as though she is forced to go out with him. She glanced at the curtains, the door, and back to her future-husband. Prince Leon questioned her actions and raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Alright then, let's have a game, shall we?" Mint ran and leap up to the big open window.

"Hmm, interesting. Fine, what's your goal?" Prince Leon said, arms folded.

"Try to catch me! If you find me, you win and we'll deal what you really want to do. If you don't, you will have to treat me to dinner in an expensive restaurant such as the finest place I'll ever eat in my entire life. Got it? See ya!" Before Leon could say anything, Mint jumped out of the window with a laugh.

"Hey wait!" Prince Leon shouted as he ran to the window. He gasped when she saw the height where she fell, which is like, ten stories high than an average hotel building. Prince Leon felt so nervous jumping down and ran to the door.

"For Pollywog sakes, why is she making my life so challenging! If she wants to play dirty, then its fine by me. I'll just do the easy way and send my guards after her," he said with a smirk. He casually walked out of the audience chamber.

* * *

~ * ~ **Castle Gardens** ~ * ~

.

.

.

.

.

"Wahhhhh!" Mint screamed. The princess landed uncomfortably on her butt onto a patch of bushes that was a patch of roses. She groaned in pain as her purple attire was scraped with thorns and cuts.

"Ahhh…ahhaha….good thing I landed on Maya's favorite rose bush… it's so… worth it to be destroyed… urp." The poor princess crawled slowly to get out of the deadly rose bush. She then made her way to a nearby tree and climbed her way up. Slowly, Mint rested herself onto a tree branch and looked up at the sky. From above she saw the dark clouds covering the sun's bright rays, but imagined that she could see a god from behind.

"Man, it sure looks cloudy. To think that weather can be strange at times.." she mumbled to herself as she put her arms behind her head. She took out the worn-out picture again and looked through the people she have met. Mint couldn't help but smile and thought for a minute… and suddenly…

THUNK! Mint fell flat to the ground as Maya landed sat on her. She stood up and crouched to her eldest-sister.

"My dearest sister! The guards are looking for you, saying that Prince Leon wants you by his side."

"Ughhhhhh…..whatever….what do you want anyway?" Mint groaned and slowly sat up.

"Just checking up on you. I wouldn't want you to be running away like you did last time, blubber-butt."

"HEY! Don't you dare steal my lines, pudgy", Mint yelled in anger. Maya chuckled at her older sister.

"Anyway, there's trouble going on while you were with the prince of West Heaven."

Mint sighed and kicked the dirt. "I knew bad situations are going to stir up. Alright, shoot. What happened?"

Maya took a deep breath and turned away from Mint. "Someone… someone destroyed the portrait of Father."

The warrior-princess snorted. "Yeah, so what? I graffiti Father's picture once, so what is the big deal anyway?"

Maya sighed. "You are really dense, are you? I mean, someone destroyed every entire portrait of Father in the entire room! I knew there are things suspicious when we invite the West Heaven people onto our castle. And also…" Maya went close to Mint, "I'm doing this for your own good. I got a bad feeling about you marrying the Prince."

Mint huffed and put her hands on her hips. "Don't worry about it. I can handle this whole mess. I got my super-duper magic, remember? I'll toast anyone who trashes my kingdom."

"Our kingdom," Maya corrected.

"Whatever, anyway, let me hide from Prince pretty-boy. If he finds me, I'll have to deal with him with his stupid affairs. Any way to teleport me somewhere like my room? Or the pantry?"

Maya laughed from Mint's suggestion. "They will surely spot you if you hang out in your room, especially mines. Best if you go hide on top of that tree you fell earlier." Maya readied her book of Cosmos and smiled at Mint. "I'm going to find out who tampered the room of Father's portraits. Have fun hiding from the guards!" With a laugh, Maya teleported away as Mint stomped her feet at her.

"ughh! I'll make her pay once I deal with this stupid game! And once I do, I'll destroy more of her favorite rose bushes she planted! After that, it's her neck to be strangled by my hands!" Mint shouted loudly and tried to climb the tree again.

While the Eastern Sisters split their ways, a mysterious figure looked at the whole kingdom and gently chuckled. She sat on the castle roof, petting a little black kitty that is on her lap. "I see... so this is the East Heaven kingdom. Hmm... I better do something in order to keep that valuable safe from those crooks." She stood up and gently jump to another side of the rooftop. With a instant, she took a couple of royal letters and made it disappeared in an instant from her small hands. "Here is a little something from yours truly, Maya. I hope we can meet again sometime in Mint's wedding." And with a chuckle, she disappeared like a ghost, leaving her black kitty on top of the roof.

The kitty waddled its tail and began to wander around in East Heaven's kingdom.

* * *

Sorry for ending this chapter~! Next chapter you shall finally see what you desired to see for… how many chapters? Ahaha, anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know… sorry about the whole grammatical errors and whatnot, dnsjaknfskjlfbskjfdsbjsd!

Be sure to review, everyone! I really want to see your feedback on my story!

Finished- November 25, 2012 1:50 PM

Listening to- Final Fantasy IX- Vivi's theme

Contact- Innocentfate at Deviantart dot com!


End file.
